Taken
by Chukipye
Summary: "West is upstairs, I c-can go get him…" Prussia slowly backed away. Before he could turn to run upstairs, Russia grabbed his arm. Prussia paled."No comrade, I didn't come to see Germany." Prussia turned. He saw the all-too-familiar purple aura surrounding the country."T-then why are you here…" Prussia fought the urge to cry. God he hated Russia."I missed you comrade."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know the few of you who actually READ and FOLLOW me are wondering, **_**"When is the next Demigods of the World chapter coming out?"**_** Well, I kinda lost the USB drive with the info on the plot and stuffs on it, so until I find it or remember what was gonna happen next, it's on a temporarily Hiatus (I think that's the word.) ANYWAYS! I was watching a couple "Ask-a-Nation" panels on Youtube, where basically the cosplayers of the various Hetalia countries are asked questions by the audience. In the latest one, the Prussia seemed to be Terrified of Russia. I was stupid and didn't understand why so I googled Russia and Germany relationship and figured out why. Berlin Wall incident. Basically Russia split Germany into 2, East and West Germany by the Berlin Wall, so Prussia and Germany didn't see each other again until after the Berlin Wall came down. This made me wonder: What if Russia tried to take Prussia again? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, some people in Japan do.**

_**Prussia**_

Prussia was relaxing on his couch in his basement-house. He had on a black T-Shirt, red scarf, and leather jeans. France and Spain were coming over soon so he wasn't wearing his usual military uniform. Gilbird was flying around his head. The bird seemed more jittery than usual.

"What's wrong Gilbird? Relax, France said he was bringing Pierre with him." Not even that made Gilbird calm down. Prussia sighed and got up.

"You must be thirsty, I'm sure West got some beer in the fridge upstairs." He walked upstairs to the fridge. Germany was upstairs, cleaning, so Prussia sneaked to the fridge. Germany would get really mad if he caught Prussia stealing his beer again. Prussia grinned as he opened the fridge and found a six-pack.

"Awesome!" He grabbed the container and started to head downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT WEST! IT'S FRANCE AND SPAIN!" He laughed as he heard Germany groan. But, when Prussia opened the door, it wasn't France or Spain.

"O-oh hey R-Russia." Prussia gulped as he saw the tall man.

"Hello comrade." Russia had on his usual creepy grin.

"West is upstairs, I c-can go get him…" Prussia slowly backed away. Before he could turn to run upstairs, Russia grabbed his arm. Prussia paled.

"No comrade, I didn't come to see Germany." Prussia turned. He saw the all-too-familiar purple aura surrounding the country.

"T-then why are you here…" Prussia fought the urge to cry. God he hated Russia.

"I missed you comrade." And there was the que. Prussia froze. _Shit._

"WEST!WEST!" Prussia screamed, before being silenced by a cloth over his mouth.

"Shh, comrade. You come home now, da?" That was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

_**Germany**_

When Germany heard his brother, he sighed. Obviously France and Spain were up to their tricks. He heard the front door slam shut and opened his window.

"Bruder! If you aren't home by Midnight-" Germany froze midsentence as he saw a black car outside. A very familiar black car.

"Russia…." Germany dropped his cleaning supplies and ran downstairs. By the time he opened the door and rushed out, the only evidence left by the black car was a trail of dust. Germany swore.

"Prussia." Germany sprinted back inside and ran downstairs. Other than Gilbird fluttering around, freaking out, it was empty. He ran back upstairs and noticed the six-pack of beer laying by the door. Germany balled up his fist, then pulled out his cell phone.

"England? It's Germany. Emergency World Meeting, but don't tell Russia…"

**At The World Meeting!**

When the other countries walked into the conference hall, they were shocked to find Germany with his head in his arms, his shoulders bouncing up and down. He was crying. Italy walked over cautiously.

"Germany? Ve~ Is something wrong?" Germany looked up. Italy gave him his usual smile. The other countries quietly took their seats, even France and England were silent.

"Now Germany, obviously something is wrong, considering you held this emergency meeting. But I do want to know, why did we not tell Russia?" England asked. Germany went shook with anger at that.

"Because Russia IS the problem." The room broke into murmurs. The room was silenced when Hungary spoke up.

"Germany…. Where's Prussia?" Germany froze at this. Hungary stood up, paling.

"He didn't…." Austria apparently came to the same conclusion.

"Is there something we're missing? 'Cuz I'm really confused." America said, leaning back in his chair.

"Russia…. Kidnapped my bruder, Prussia." The countries all gaped at Germany as he said this. Italy wrapped the German in a big hug.

"Ve~ Well, we'll just have to get him back Germany!" Germany looked over in surprise at his friend.

"Dude that is not cool. But why would Russia want Prussia anyways?" America leaned forward, surprisingly serious.

"Isn't it obvious Alfred? Obviously Prussia did something that caused Russia to want him." England stated. France and Spain exchanged glances. Hungary caught them.

"France. Spain. Is there something you need to tell us?" All the countries turned to the other two Bad Touch Trio members, who fidgeted uncomfortably at the attention.

"Well, Prussia told us some things about the last time he was with Russia… during the Berlin Wall incident." Francis started. Germany stiffened at this.

"Most of this was not very good, in fact, very disturbing. But what could be the cause of this is the fact that Russia told him he was 'better than Latvia'." America stood up at this.

"Whoa. That is NOT good." France frowned at the interruption.

"Well, what do you know Amérique?" France challenged. America sighed and sat back down slowly. He fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, I've spent some time at Russia's…. during the Cold War." He shivered at the memory. England patted his back sympathetically **(A/n: USUK! *shot*)**

"Well, you know the Baltics? The poor guys who have to live with Russia as his servants constantly? He likes to mess with them. Mainly Latvia, since Latvia's still a kid and freaks out easier than Lithuania and Estonia do." All the countries were visibly uncomfortable with this conversation. Russia wasn't their favorite topic.

"So, what you're saying is… Prussia is more fun to _TORTURE _than Latvia, according to Russia?" Austria asked. America nodded.

"Why didn't bruder tell me this…." Germany murmured as he sat down slowly. Italy patted his back.

"Because you are his fratellino! He didn't want to worry you Potato-bastard! I know how he feels…" Romano scowled.

"He was actually pretty drunk when he told us… otherwise he probably would've kept it to himself forever." Spain mentioned. Germany sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hungary asked. Germany looked up.

"'We'?" Hungary smiled.

"Well, duh. Prussia may be annoying but he's one of my best friends. I'm not leaving him alone with that freak. And I doubt Austria will let me go by myself." Austria nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Ve~ Russia scares me… but I'll go too!" Italy piped up. Germany turned in shock to his friend.

"Prussia is our Best Friend, so we'll come as well." France said and Spain nodded.

"Well, you need a guide and I know my way around the commie's house." America stood up.

"He's not a communist anymore aru. Anyways, I'll come too. If we run into Russia, I might be able to talk some sense into him aru." China stood up as well. Soon, the other countries were nodding and coming up with plans. Germany looked in awe around the conference hall. All this, just for him.

"Herzlichen Dank an alle" Germany murmured under his breath. Italy turned.

"What was that Germany?" Germany blushed.

"Nothing, now let's get down to business."

**Russia's house**

Prussia groaned. He had a major headache. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light. Then, a shadow crossed his field of view. As his vision slowly cleared, he found Russia standing over him, inches away from his face.

"Holy Shit!" Prussia yelped and rolled away, right off the bed.

"Owww…." Prussia groaned and rubbed his head.

"That wasn't smart comrade, I was only seeing if you were awake." Russia pouted. Prussia turned and scowled at the other country.

"Yeah, well don't be right there when I wake up…. Wait. What. Where? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Prussia stood quickly, flinching with the burst of pain to his head. Russia smiled and laughed.

"I missed you comrade. Now we can keep playing games!" Prussia stiffened.

"Whoa whoa WHOA. Games? What you do are NOT games." Prussia slowly backed away until he was backed up to the wall. Russia smiled.

"But Games are fun, da?" Russia slowly walked towards the shaking albino.

"these ones are NOT fun dude." Prussia sunk down the wall, already knowing what his kidnapper was going to say.

"They are fun for me." Russia swung down his pipe, smiling as there was a sickening crunch and Prussia collapsed onto the ground. He didn't notice Lithuania peeking into the door. Lithuania quickly ran away before he was spotted and ran to the phone.

"Mr. America? It's Lithuania…"

**Dun Dun DUUUNNN! Yea… Prussia gets into a LOT of trouble in my stories apparently. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Fratellino- Little brother-Italian**

**Bruder- brother-German**

**Amérique-America- French**

**Herzlichen Dank an alle-Thank You Everyone- German**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually had a super-great idea for another fanfic while thinking of what to do next in **_**Taken**_** so I'll start that one after this chapter! PS look at JStarPye's Devianart for a super-cool picture she drew of the Demigods of the World (Greek) Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_**Phone Call between Lithuania and America**_

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _Lithuania flinched and held the phone away from his ear.

"_Mr. America please be quiet! Mr. Russia doesn't know about this and if he hears you I'm dead! I have Latvia watching the door, but I have to hurry!"_

"_What do you mean Russia changed the locks after the Cold War? That was our way in!" _America lowered his voice. He was in the hallway, outside the conference hall.

"_He's planned this for a long time and knew you still had keys! He changed the locks and only he, his sisters, and us have them!"_

"_Well, can't you send them to me or something?" _Lithuania sighed.

"_You know very well I can't! Look, I have an idea. Do you still have Belarus on speed-dial?"_ America blushed.

"_Wha- I never had her on speed-dial…"_

"_AMERICA!"_

"_Ok…yea…."_

"_Well, try to convince her to give you her keys. Ukraine is sick, but Belarus is actually heading towards Germany right now…"_

"_Convince her? She's PSYCHO! Wait… she's coming here? WHY!" _America paled and sat down.

"_Well… she heard about the World Meeting from Poland, he was calling me but I left my cell phone at her house, and he 'accidentally' spilled. She wants to know why she and Russia weren't invited…." _Lithuania was distracted by Latvia running in pale.

"HE'S COMING!" Lithuania hurriedly turned to the phone.

"_So yea Poland, I can't go shopping today. I gotta go bye!" _Lithuania hung up before America could say anything. America gulped and headed back into the conference room.

**Russia's house**

"Lithuania, who were you on the phone with?" Lithuania paled under Russia's stare. He wasn't smiling, but looked confused.

"P-Poland… he w-wanted me to go shopping with him, but I told him I c-couldn't…" Lithuania stuttered. Ivan walked slowly towards Lithuania and grabbed his chin, forcing Lithuania to look at him in the eyes.

"I do not like Liars comrade. I will let it slide this once, for you are my friend. Just do not let it happen again, da?" Lithuania gulped and nodded. Russia smiled and left, pausing at the doorway.

"Oh, go to the closet and fix up Prussia. He's a little…. Sore." Russia chuckled and left. Lithuania paled and ran to the closet. Only two people were ever in there, Prussia and America during the Cold War.

"O viešpatie…."

**Conference Room**

"WHAT!" England shouted. Everyone in the room went silence and paled.

"Lithuania thinks we can trick her into giving her the keys to Russia's house dude. Did I stutter?" America sighed.

"No I mean Why do you have her on Speed-dial in the first place?" England smacked America on the back of the head.

"Hey OW! I have reasons…" Canada chuckled, reminding everyone of his presence.

"Didn't you know England? America went out with Belarus for a couple years." All the countries' mouths dropped. America scowled.

"BRO! Not cool man! That was our secret!" Canada just kept laughing. France seemed impressed.

"Well, I am shocked. Who would've though Amérique could tame Belarus. But this could work, non? He can use his masculine charm and get her to give him the keys." France spoke up. America paled.

"Hell no! She's a psycho-bitch! I'm not going NEAR her." America froze when the doors flew open, one off their hinge. Belarus walked in.

"WHO is a psycho-bitch Alfred?" Belarus seemed calm.

"U-uh… no one Natalya…." America hid behind England.

"'Alfred'? 'Natalya'? You're relationship was much closer than we thought mon cher." France was smirking, but quickly paled when a knife imbedded itself on the wall inches from his face.

"America… I thought it was our secret…" America paled as Belarus stalked up to him, pulling out another knife.

"T-they found out from Canada! I swear I didn't tell!" Belarus stopped and cocked her head.

"What's a 'Canada'?" Canada groaned and face-desked.

"Anyways, Belarus, we were wondering if you could maybe give us the keys to your brother's house." Italy grinned. The other countries face-paled. Belarus turned to Italy.

"Why would I do that?" Italy yelped and hid behind Germany, who stood up.

"Because we're going to get back my bruder. You have an older bruder as well. You would do anything to help him if he was in danger, wouldn't you?" Belarus softened for a split second, then quickly scowled.

"But I'm not going to betray MY brother for you guys." America sighed and stood up.

"Look, when we go in and take Prussia back, because you know we will even without keys, Russia will be really upset right? And you will be there to comfort him!" Belarus looked thoughtful at this.

"He will love me… and we can finally get married!" America flinched at this, before forcing a smile.

"Yea of course! So, the keys?" Belarus threw them over.

"They're yours. But don't tell Big Brother I'm helping you, da?" She flashed a smile before leaving. America sighed and sat down in his chair.

"By the way, did Russia ever know about you and Belarus?" America paled at England's question.

"Hell no! Why would I tell him! I prefer living thank you!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Ok dudes, we got a Prussian to save! Let's start with a plan!" America quickly changed the subject.

**Russia's House**

"What happened Prussia?" Lithuania was still in shock. Prussia hadn't even looked up to acknowledge him. Lithuania hadn't seen his face, but judging by the rest of his body, it was probably ugly. He had a huge gash on his shoulder and Lithuania could see some bone. He was healing much slower than the other nations, but that was because he wasn't a nation anymore. Lithuania put down the med kit and tried to get Prussia to move. Prussia stubbornly moved away from Lithuania, eventually getting into the corner of the closet.

"Prussia the gash on your arm will stop hurting if you let me treat it." Lithuania pleaded. Prussia shook his head. Lithuania sighed and left the closet.

"He wouldn't let you treat him either?" Lithuania jumped. Estonia was leaning against the wall.

"You tried too?" Estonia nodded.

"Since his dissolution, he heals so much slower. He should've disappeared like Ancient Rome and Germania, but I guess since there's still the state of Prussia in Germany, not to mention New Prussia, Ontario. That's in Canada." Estonia added when he noticed Lithuania's blank expression.

"So because of the other countries Prussia's still here? That's a good thing… but I guess a bad thing too." Lithuania looked towards the closet.

"u-um… Mr. Russia wants to know what is taking so long…" Both countries jumped as Latvia spoke up.

"Well, Prussia won't let us treat him…" Lithuania sighed.

"Is that….Latvia?" All three countries looked towards the closet.

"C-can he come in here…?" Prussia sounded like a little kid. Lithuania and Estonia looked at Latvia.

"O-of course!" Latvia entered the closet. He gaped at Prussia.

"Wow. You really got messed up." Prussia laughed weakly.

"Well… it's Russia. You okay kid?" Latvia stopped taking out the bandages, shocked.

"Yea… why do you ask? You're the one bleeding all over!" Latvia started bandaging Prussia's shoulder.

"Well, that freak said something about… you being his favorite…." Latvia froze.

"O-oh that's nothing…" Latvia quickly finished bandaging up. As he exited the closet, Lithuania entered.

"Ok so I need to talk quick before Russia comes. Don't interrupt just listen! The other countries are coming, so just hold on? If the plan worked, America should've gotten the keys from Belarus. There was an emergency world meeting in Germany, so obviously your brother found out. Just… wait." Lithuania smiled then exited the closet. Prussia stared in awe. The other countries… and America? He assumed that only Italy, Germany, France, and Spain cared about him… Prussia smiled to himself.

"Just wait huh? Well… I'll try bruder."

**I'm not good at dark depressing stuff, but my inner-fan girl was going off, so I started this. And Yea, I remember somewhere there was a fanfic or some panel where it was revealed that America had a relationship with Belarus, and it made me laugh. So I thought, why not put it in here? And I always thought Latvia and Prussia would be friends, since they were both Russia's "Favorites". **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bruder- brother-German**

**O viešpatie-Oh my God- Lithuanian**

**Amérique- America-French**

**Non- no-French**

**Mon cher- my dear-French**

**Da-yes-Russian**

**Natalya- Belarus' human name**

**Alfred- America's human name**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I am just UPLOADING today! So let's find out what sort of torture Russia can come up with…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**At Russia's house.**

Prussia looked up when the closet door creaked open.

"Latvia?" He hoped. Unfortunately, the shadow was much too big for Latvia. Or Lithuania or Estonia.

"Wrong comrade. Ready for our game?" Prussia started shaking. Russia entered the closet and left carrying Prussia like a baby.

"Now what do you want to play comrade? Hide and Seek? Piñata? If you want we can have Latvia join in on our friend. Prussia paled.

"No! Let's play Hide and Seek, just the two of us." Prussia quickly spoke. He didn't want to drag Latvia into this.

"Very well comrade. Now, you can hide and I will seek. I know that you won't run away." He covered his eyes, dropping Prussia rather quickly, and started counting in Russian. Prussia quickly got up and ran away.

_Shit! I do NOT want to be found… where to hide where to hide…_ Prussia ran into Lithuania.

"Prussia, what is going on?" Lithuania was confused.

"Hide….and…seek" Prussia managed to speak. Lithuania nodded and grabbed Prussia's good arm and dragged him into his room.

"Into the closet, go!" Prussia complied and crouched down into a ball into the corner of the closet. Lithuania closed the door and presumed reading.

"Prussia are you in there comrade?" Lithuania got up and opened the door.

"Oh Mr. Russia? Are you playing Hide and Seek with Prussia?" Lithuania asked.

"Da, have you seen him?" Russia asked.

"No sir. But isn't it cheating if you ask others where to find him?" Lithuania asked. Prussia could feel Russia's aura from the closet.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I d-didn't mean anything by it…" Lithuania stuttered.

"I know Toris. But I have already given you a chance comrade. I do not like liars Lithuania." Prussia flinched as he heard Lithuania's scream. Soon the closet door flew open.

"Found you comrade! I win!" Prussia gulped. Man he wished West would hurry up.

**In the conference hall**

"Damn it it's been 3 days! We need to hurry up!" Germany was interrupted by a coughing fit

"Germany, you know just as well as we do that we cannot just rush into Russia's house! We know the Baltics are on our side, but even with their help we can't directly fight Russia. We have to be sneaky!" England sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Dude, just relax a little. Prussia's a tough dude…is that blood?" America paled. Germany had blood in his handkerchief he had pulled out to cover the cough.

"Damn it, again?" Germany swore. Italy patted his back and wiped his face.

"During the Berlin Wall, Germany kept coughing up blood because Prussia was hurt. After the wall collapsed, Germany stopped, but when Prussia even saw Russia he started coughing up blood. That's why we separated them. Lately, since Germany got super strong again, Prussia stopped and could even be in the same room with Russia! But I guess it started again." Italy explained, giving Germany a hug.

"Wow dude. That's harsh." Even America was lost for words.

"It started again yesterday. That is why we need to hurry up!" Germany sighed.

"We will. But right now you need a nap. Did you even sleep last night?" Italy was really concerned. He got up and pulled a protesting Germany out of the Conference Hall.

"Germany is right, we need to hurry this along." Spain was oddly serious. So was France, who hadn't even tried to sexually harass England in days.

"Prussia may be strong, but even he will break. Especially with Russia." France frowned and crossed his arms. All the countries were interrupted from their thoughts by Romano.

"Yes, await my or Feliciano's orders Mario." Romano shut his cell phone. All the countries were staring at him.

"You want sneaky? Nobody can pull of a sneaky job better than the Italian Mafia." Romano smirked.

"And don't worry, only about 30 people are responding. They will surround the house and provide cover in case Russia tries to stop us. Me and Italy will stay with them to give orders. The Walkie Talkies provide communication." The countries were still in awe.

"Wow Romano. Who knew you had it in you!" Spain gave the Italian a hug.

"Chigi~ Get off me! DON'T TOUCH THAT EITHER!" Romano shouted as Spain tried to grab his curl.

"Not to mention Belarus said she'll call and make Russia freak out and hide in his house." America grinned.

"Well, looks like we have a plan guys." Hungary finished wiping off her frying pan and stood up.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?"

**At Russia's house**"Now comrade, I will send Latvia to help you again. You shouldn't have tried to run." Russia closed the closet door yet again. Prussia flinched as another wave of pain flashed through his shoulder. His wound had re-opened. Plus now he had a slight head wound. Basically, lots of blood. But he wasn't alone in the closet this time.

"Sorry Toris, didn't mean to get you hurt too." Prussia apologized. Lithuania had been hit in the head pretty hard, but healed much faster than Prussia.

"N-no problem. I-it wasn't your fault…" Lithuania stuttered. The closet opened, blinding the two with light.

"I brought the med kit again." It was only Latvia though. He started unrolling bandages.

"Any news Raivis?" Lithuania whispered.

"Russia currently locked himself in his room. Miss Belarus called and said she was coming over. Weird because she never calls and warns Russia." Lithuania smiled.

"She's still helping us. So I guess the others are coming." Prussia grinned.

"Duh, they're coming for the awesome me!" The other two grinned, happy to see Prussia acting like himself again."

**Outside Russia's house**

"Don't be a wimp Mario! Just because it's a little colder than in Italy doesn't mean you get Hot chocolate!" Romano was whisper-yelling at the Mafia man.

"Ok, so Belarus got Russia to lock himself in his room. Let's go guys." America started walking casually towards Russia's house, a baseball bat in one hand.

"You idiot come back! Germany!" Germany followed America, much to England's irritation. England soon followed the two. Only those 3 were going in, the rest were ready for back-up.

"Good luck amigos." Spain said into the walkie talkie.

**Operation Rescue Prussia is a go! Yes, this will be a short Fanfic**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**I actually read about the Prussia coughing up blood thing in the Prussia wiki page (it exists!) and thought it was kinda cool in a gross sort of way. And the Mafia of course has to help!**

**Toris- Lithuania's human name**

**Raivis- Latvia's human name**

**Da- yes-Russian**

**Chigi- Romano's verbal tic, much like Aru or Ve. Usually said when the curl is pulled or when he's mad at Spain.**

**Amigos- friends-Spanish**

**Por Favor-Please-Spanish**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY LAST CHAPTER! Wait is that good or bad? Oh well ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Russia's house:**

"Comrade, come. I need you." Prussia and Lithuania were shocked when Russia opened the closet door.

"Y-yes sir." Lithuania started to stand. Russia pushed him back down.

"Not you. Gilbert." Prussia scowled and didn't stand up.

"Why the hell would I go with you?" Russia frowned and simply grabbed Prussia and threw him over his shoulder.

"H-hey freak! Put me down!" Prussia punched Russia's back a couple times. He suddenly was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Comrade, are you ok? My back is feeling wet." Prussia didn't answer at first. He was busy staring at the new-red spot on Russia's jacket.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What was that comrade?" Russia didn't even slow down.

"Nothing I'm fine. I'd be better if you'd LET ME GO!" Prussia was starting to more irritated than scared.

"No comrade. We have guests to entertain." Prussia paled.

"g-guests? If this is your crazy sister…" Prussia shuddered.

"You think I would be out here walking towards Belarus? No, it is your friends." Russia opened the door and walked out into the snow.

**Outside Russia's house:**

"Wait wait! Someone's coming out!" America, England, and Germany froze. Romano was on the Walkie Talkie, he had the binoculars too.

"Fuck it's Russia. Get out of there….. Wait. Whose that he's carrying?" Romano focused his glasses more and saw the person's face when Russia turned to close the door.

"He's carrying Prussia! Forget Sneaky it's going to be a direct confrontation! Do you want backup?" Germany grabbed the Walkie Talkie.

"Nein. Stay there and make sure Russia doesn't leave the area!" Germany took his pistol out of the holster and started walking towards Russia. England sighed.

"You are going to get us all killed." He took out his gun as well though, America did too. All three walked towards Russia.

**Russia:**

"Comrades. You are trespassing. Please leave." Russia called out. Prussia felt his face warm up. He couldn't believe he was the damsel-in-distress. That was not awesome.

"Give me back my bruder Russia." Prussia looked up at that.

"West? Hey bro. What's up?" Prussia turned his head slightly to grin at his brother. Both of them were interrupted by coughing fits though.

"Dude Germany. Let me. Yo Russia. Just let our friend go and nobody has to get hurt." America tried the peace option, which usually never worked.

"I will not get hurt comrade. I believe you will be the hurt ones." Russia had his aura. Being especially close to him, Prussia shuddered.

"Bloody hell do we really need to call China? For gods' sake Russia the Berlin Wall fell years ago. You have no right to keep Prussia." England sighed.

"China has nothing to do with this comrade. Now leave, you will accomplish nothing. You very well can't shoot me when I'm holding Prussia." Prussia sighed. He slowly moved his hand to his chest pocket.

"Maybe not when you're holding me freak." Prussia grinned.

"It's a good thing West insists I carry this around." He brought his hand around and sprayed. Russia cried out and dropped Prussia into the snow.

"You seriously kept the Pepper spray on him? Wow that was stupid Commie." America laughed.

"You will regret that comrade." Prussia paled and scrambled to get up. Russia grabbed his collar.

"Just fucking shoot him already!" Prussia shouted. England was the first to comply, shooting Russia in the shoulder. Russia cursed and let go of Prussia. He ran behind Germany.

"And you thought my fear of Russia was irrational." Prussia grinned weakly. Germany rolled his eyes.

"Like I knew this was going to happen." Germany scowled and aimed his gun at Russia.

"If you let us leave right now, nobody will get hurt." Russia was scowling though.

"I will not let you leave with my Prussia." Prussia shivered.

"Dude. That's not awesome. I'm not 'YOUR' anything." Germany stood protectively in front of his brother.

"England, get Prussia back to the others. Let me and America handle this." England nodded and Prussia slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off Prussia.

"Come on. Let's go. The others are waiting." England and Prussia turned and started running towards the bushes.

"You really think you two can stop me from getting my prize?" Russia smiled and pulled out a gun. America scowled.

"What happened to your pipe?" Russia pointed it at him.

"This is more effective, da?" He pulled the trigger and America crumpled.

"America! You bastard!" Germany shot and hit Russia in the chest. But he didn't fall.

"I am much more strong that you weaklings." Russia shot, hitting Germany in the chest. He crumpled too.

"FUCK! England get Prussia over here NOW!" The walkie talkie went off. England turned and saw Russia walking calmly, but quickly towards the two.

"Is that a gun?" Prussia stepped back.

"GO GO GO!" England pushed Prussia and they started running. A gunshot rang out and England collapsed.

"Keep running Prussia!" He called out before falling unconscious. Prussia turned to see Russia even closer.

"YOU GUYS CAN SERIOUSLY HELP ANYTIME HERE!" He shouted towards the bushes. He began to run again when his leg burst into pain.

"fuck!" He fell. He looked and saw blood pouring out of a new bullet-hole in his leg. Russia walked up to him calmly.

"You should know better than to run away comrade. Now let's go home." He grinned evilly. Prussia paled.

"G-get away from me…" He said weakly.

"Get the hell away from him!" A gunshot rang out and Russia stumbled back. Hungary walked out with her frying pan, Austria right behind her with a gun.

"Seriously Prussia, we turn out back for 5 minutes and all this happens." Hungary grinned. Austria scowled and held up his pistol.

"Now Russia, you know I dislike guns. But I do know how to use one. I also know that your type of gun can only hold 4 bullets, but it is very powerful. You are out of bullets and I still have 5." Prussia stared at Austria in shock.

"Dude. When did you learn about guns?" Austria smirked.

"I used to be friends with Switzerland." He took a slight step forward.

"Now Russia, Drop the gun." Russia complied, the empty gun fell to the ground.

"Back away slowly, hands in the air, no sudden moves." Austria was sounding like a cop. Russia stood still.

"Sudden moves, like this comrade?" He suddenly grabbed Prussia and held him in the typical hostage-pose.

"Seriously dude? Even I know an injured hostage is a useless hostage." Prussia struggled to get out of the Russian's hold.

"Da but an injured hostage is better than no hostage." Russia slowly backed away. He didn't notice Hungary sneaking off to the side.

"Take this freak!" Russia crumpled under the full force of Hungary's frying pan. Prussia was once again, thrown into the snow.

"OW! Dude, I thought snow was soft!" Hungary laughed.

"You landed on your bad leg." She helped Prussia up and supported him. The other countries came out. The Baltics came out from Russia's house with a med kit.

"We have to be quick, Russia won't stay unconscious forever." Romano scowled. Italy ran over to Germany.

"Oh no Germany! I'll make you special pasta with wurst in it when we get home!" Italy was in tears. Japan walked over.

"Italy-san, help me carry him." Italy's crying became a sniffle as he held one side of Germany and Japan held the other side. France sighed over by England.

"Mon Cher, you always end up hurt like this." He picked England up bridal style.

"Don't touch me…bloody frog." Even in his unconscious state, England showed his hatred.

"Oh dear, America you are supposed to be more careful." Canada was by his brother, who weakly laughed.

"I'm the hero. Heroes aren't careful. They go for it." Canada sighed and helped his brother up.

"Geez, good thing I actually put on my bullet-proof vest. Though I thought it was a normal vest…" America laughed.

"You didn't think it would still hurt, did you?" Canada sighed.

"Nope! They don't tell you that!" America grinned. The two walked over to Lithuania.

"Oh Mr. America. You might have a bruise, but otherwise you should be fine." Lithuania smiled softly.

"How's Iggy?" America was obviously worried.

"He'll be ok too. You guys are strong nations, you heal fast. Prussia won't be able to walk for a couple weeks though." America sighed.

"That's to be expected though. Dude's a micro nation now."

"WHO'S a micro nation?" America froze at Prussia's shout. He was leaning on Hungary's shoulder.

"At least he made you a thing. Most of us just think you're nothing. Well, I guess a state." Hungary smirked. Prussia punched her gently on the shoulder.

"I exist man! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Prussia grinned. They all froze when they heard a ring. Lithuania blushed.

"That's mine. Hello?" Lithuania answered his cellphone.

"WHAT! How did he wake up so fast?" Everyone glanced at each other.

"Ok, they'll leave. Just distract him! Tell him Miss Belarus is coming or something!" America stifled a laugh.

"Dude She IS coming." He grabbed the cell phone.

"Tell Russia that Belarus heard what happened and she's coming to…'comfort' him." Prussia laughed.

"Serves him right." Lithuania said a quick goodbye to Latvia and then hung up.

"I'd leave now though. He'll notice I'm missing, so I have to go back." America frowned.

"Lithuania, you're always welcome at my house again." Lithuania smiled.

"I can't leave Estonia and Latvia. I'll remember your offer though." He headed back towards the house.

"Well, let's go! The Helicopters are still in the same place." Romano scowled and walked away. The other countries followed. Prussia and Hungary were in the back.

"Hey, Lizzie?" Hungary turned.

"Yea Gil?" If he was going to call her his childhood nickname, two could play that game.

"umm… thanks for coming…to get me." Prussia blushed. Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"The 'awesome' Prussia thanking someone? Somebody get a camera!" Prussia scowled.

"Oh shut up! I'm so awesome I don't need to thank anyone! I take it back!" Hungary laughed.

"It's good to have you back Prussia." Hungary smiled. Prussia blushed and looked away.

"Anywhere is better than that house." Prussia scowled.

"HEY! HURRY UP LOVEBIRDS!" America shouted. Hungary scowled while Prussia blushed even further. Hungary took out her frying pan and started running towards America, forgetting about Prussia.

"HOLY-" Prussia fell back into the snow.

"YOU ARE DEAD AMERICA!" America laughed and ran away from Hungary. Prussia scowled and struggled to get up.

"Need a hand?" Prussia looked up to see Germany. He grinned.

"Maybe just a little help would be awesome." He took Germany's hand and the younger brother supported him.

"I'm putting you on a diet. And I thought America weighed a ton!" Germany smirked.

"Hey! I don't eat fast food constantly! I'm average weight for a guy my size!" Prussia frowned.

"Did you include your ego?"

"HEY! I will have you know I joined the Association of Narcissists. It is not a medical condition, like YOU think. I am just legitimately more awesome that you." Prussia laughed. Germany joined in.

"You're still the same Bruder." Prussia grinned.

"You apparently lightened up. When do you ever laugh? Next you're gonna tell me you got laid when I was away?" Germany blushed and scowled.

"I did no such thing! I have more important things to do. Like saving a certain someone from a psychopath." Prussia laughed.

"I can't believe you're related to me." Germany cracked a smile.

"Likewise. Now let's go before Romano has a fit." The brothers kept cracking jokes and laughing all the way to the helicopter.

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Nein-no-German**

**Da-yes-Russian**

**Lizzie and Gil- Short for Elizaveta and Gilbert, Hungary and Prussia's human names respectively.**

**Bruder-brother-German.**

**And yes, Germany is the only virgin in Hetalia. And he's the little brother of PRUSSIA. Lolz.**


End file.
